1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service controlling system, service controlling method, and a computer product that control a service provided from a service provider terminal to a user terminal through a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a service is provided from a service provider terminal to a user terminal through a network, for the purpose of ensuring security of the service, the service is provided after the environment of the user terminal is checked. For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-157790) discloses a technology in which the service provider terminal first obtains, from the user terminal, environment information regarding the user terminal, such as information about software (Operating System (OS), Basic Input Output System (BIOS), browser, plug-in software, and others) and hardware (Central Processing Unit (CPU), memory, Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) board, and others) incorporated in the user terminal and information about hardware connected to the user terminal, and it is then checked whether software or hardware that would impair security of the user terminal (for example, the one that does not care about a security hole) is incorporated in the user terminal, whether hardware that would impair security is connected to the user terminal, and the like. For a terminal that cannot ensure security in fear of unauthorized copy or the like, service provision is rejected.
Here, in the conventional technology explained above, the service is controlled by the service provider obtaining the environment information regarding the user terminal, thereby posing a problem in which such service control would invite resistance from users whose environment information regarding their own terminals is not desired to be grasped by the service provider.